The Missing
by Lily Is Perfect
Summary: "Why would anyone want to kidnap my sister? She's one of the nicest people I know." Lillian DeVille goes missing one summer night and the Rugrats are slowly losing hope in finding her.
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up!**

**Chapter One: Kidnapped**

Lil stood in front of her mirror making sure she looked okay. Today was Kimi's going away party, and she wanted to look perfect. There was a knock on her door and she turned around to see her brother Phil. "Are you riding with me or Tommy?"

Lil smiled at the mention of Tommy's name. Tommy Pickles has been Lil's boyfriend since the seventh grade. "I'm going with Tommy. We'll meet you there"

Phil nodded and closed the door. He walked down the stairs and made his way to the Finster's a little early to help set up. Lil walked back over to her mirror to fix her makeup and check herself one last time before walking downstairs and out of the house. She made her way over to Tommy's and walked in like she usually did. "Hey Mrs. P!" she said to Didi who was sitting in the living room.

Didi turned around and smiled at her "Hi Lil, Tommy's up in his room"

Lil turned towards the stairs and made her way up them and knocked on Tommy's door. He pulled it open and had a smile on his face. "Are you ready to go?" she asked him as he walked out.

"I am" he walked down the stairs and Lil followed him. "Hey mom, are you and Dil going to Chuckie's party?"

"Yes, we'll be there later though." Didi called to him from the living room.

Tommy opened the door and Lil walked out after him "Are we walking?" she asked him and he nodded, grabbing her hand.

The two walked towards the Finster's house. They only lived a few minutes away and it was the beginning of summer, so it felt nice out. Phil walked out of the house and pulled Tommy away from Lil and whispered something to him. Lil didn't know what Phil told him, but whatever it was made his face change from excited and happy to worried.

Phil looked over at Lil and gave her a reassuring smile before walking back inside. Tommy walked over to her "What was that about?" Lil asked, really curious to know.

"It's nothing. Let's just get inside." Tommy put his hand on the small of Lil's back and started pushing her towards the house.

Lil stopped on the porch and turned to him. It was like he didn't want her outside at all "Tommy, what did Phil tell you?"

"Nothing. Just please go inside" he was pleading her with his eyes, but Lil was also sure that she could see a hint of fear. Tommy never looked scared over anything, so she listened to him and went inside. She walked upstairs to Kimi's room leaving Tommy downstairs with Phil and Chuckie.

Lil knocked on the door before opening it "Kimi?"

"Lil! I'm so glad you're here!" Kimi ran over to Lil and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss your going away party"

Kimi shook her head "That's not what I meant. You haven't heard?"

Lil sat on Kimi's bed "No... Heard what?"

Kimi sat next to her "There's been a kidnapping... One of our friends."

"Who?"

"Wally."

Lil stared at the wall. One of her closest friends was kidnapped? How could that even happen? Their town is safe. Or it use to be. Lil put two and two together, that must have been what Phil told Tommy and why he didn't want her outside. Lil felt tears starting to form "I'll be right back" she told Kimi before getting up and walking down the stairs. She looked around until she found Tommy and she pulled him into the kitchen "How could you not tell me that one of my friends was kidnapped?!"

"I didn't want to worry you, Lil. I was going to tell you.. Just not now."

Lil shook her head and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. She understood why he didn't want to tell her. But she was upset that he didn't. They usually tell each other everything "How do I know if she's okay?"

"She is. This is Wally we're talking about. Wally is one of the strongest people we know." he gave Lil a hug hoping it would calm her down.

Lil nodded and pulled back. "That's true, I guess." she kissed Tommy on the cheek before turning and walking out of the kitchen. But instead of going upstairs, she went out the front door. She needed air, she doesn't know why she didn't go to the backyard. She walked off the porch and stood in the lawn. Lil felt a chill run up her spine and she turned to walk back inside but was stopped when she heard her name. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She should have run back inside right then, but she decided to try and find whoever said her name.

"Lillian" she heard the voice again, she recognized it but couldn't place who it belonged to. She turned towards the Finster's neighbors house when she heard something, but she didn't see anything. She decided it was best to go back inside but before she could make it to the steps a hand covered her mouth and started pulling her away. She tried screaming, but the hand over her mouth prevented it. She started trying to get away but whoever had her was too strong. She had tears running down her face and she was terrified. She was thrown into the backseat of a car but didn't have time to do anything before the door was shut. The driver got in and didn't even look at her. He drove off, fast.

"What do you want from me?" Lil asked. Her whole body shaking.

The guy didn't even look at her or say anything, he just continued driving. Lil knew she wasn't going to get out of this but she hoped Phil or Tommy would notice she was missing soon.

* * *

Kimi walked down the stairs and finally made an appearance at her party. She said her hellos to the people she hadn't seen yet before she walked over to Tommy and Phil "Where's Lil?"

The two exchanged looks before looking back at Kimi "I thought she was with you" Tommy said.

Kimi shook her head "I told her about Wally and then she left. I thought she would have come back up but she didn't. So I figured she was with you"

Phil walked away. Lil wouldn't have left without telling someone. He walked to the backyard and pulled his phone out, calling her but he didn't get an answer. He walked back into the house and started walking towards the front door but Kimi stopped him "Where are you going?"

"She's probably at home. I'm going to go check"

"Let me come with you then." Kimi said, not moving from in front of him.

"You can't. This is _your _party." he said walking around her, but she followed him

"And Lil is my best friend. She's more important than some party"

Phil didn't say anything back. He let her follow. Once they were out front Phil decided to call again and hope she answered this time. "Phil, do you hear that?"

Phil nodded and moved his phone away from his face. They both could hear a phone ringing and they started making their way towards it. Kimi bent down and picked Lil's phone up and looked at Phil. His heart beat sped up. Lil was never without her phone. Phil took off running towards his house, Kimi right behind him. He ran inside and went up to Lil's room and opened her door, but she wasn't there. Kimi looked at Phil and could see the worry in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking, and she had the same thought.

Lil had been kidnapped.


	2. Searching

**Chapter Two: Searching**

The guy that kidnapped Lil pulled her out of the car. She still hasn't been able to get a good look at the guy, and she didn't think she wanted to. He grabbed her again and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a loud scream and she had a feeling that no one was able to hear it. The guy walked into a house and down some stairs, she was going to be locked in a basement. He threw her on the ground "You're going to be here for a while. No one will be able to find you here"

Lil started shaking again. Why did this have to happen to her? The basement was dark and cold, and she didn't think there were any windows "What do you want from me?"

"I want _you, _Lillian" she could tell the guy was smiling and it scared her. The guy walked away, closing and locking the door.

Lil stood up and started walking around. She couldn't see anything but maybe she was able to find a way out of here. She ran her hands on the wall, hoping to hit a window but she didn't. After she thought she walked around the whole room she put her back against the wall and sank down pulling her knees to her chest and letting the tears fall.

* * *

"Why would anyone want to kidnap my sister? She's one of the nicest people I know." Phil was sitting in his living room, cops were all around him. They were questioning him and his parents about Lil.

"We don't know, but we're going to get to the bottom of it." one of the cops told him.

Phil could feel the tears starting to form as the cop stood up and walked over to his parents. Phil stayed on the couch, he wanted his sister found soon. She was a good person, why did she have to be a victim? Phil stood up and walked out of his house and over to Tommy's. He needed to be away from all the cops. He walked into the house and up to Tommy's room "Hey Phil."

"Hey T. I needed to get away"

"How's it going?" Tommy asked looking over at Phil.

"It's really weird not having her around. And I _really _hope they find her" Phil said sitting on Tommy's bed.

Tommy nodded in agreement. All he wanted was his girlfriend to be found. There was a knock on the door and Tommy and Phil walked out of his room and down the stairs. At the door was a cop talking to Didi. Phil sighed, it's like they were following him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we need to speak with your son, Thomas" the cop said to Didi.

She turned around and was about to call up the stairs to Tommy but he was already down the stairs. He slowly made his way over to the cop who gave him a smile. Didi stepped away and left the two alone.

"I understand that you're dating Lillian DeVille."

Tommy nodded "Since seventh grade.."

"When did you last see her?"

"At Kimi's going away party. We had just talked about Wally going missing and that was the last time I saw her." Tommy didn't know what it was, but he didn't like having to talk to a cop.

"I'm Detective Riley, I'm the one in charge of Lillian's case."

Tommy nodded, he didn't really know what to say to him. Detective Riley said a goodbye and walked away. Tommy closed the door and turned back around to face Phil. He has never seen Phil so upset before, but this is understandable. His sister is missing, and she's pretty much his best friend. Phil went and sat on the couch in the living room and Tommy followed "His name is Detective Riley. He's in charge of Lil's case"

Phil nodded. He already knew this seeing as he talked to him earlier. But Phil didn't feel like saying anything. He turned to Tommy "You want to go on a search for Lil?"

"Sure" the two of them got up and Tommy grabbed his keys. They got into his car and went to all the places where Lil would normally be.

* * *

Lil woke up the next morning hoping everything was just a dream. When she opened her eyes she was a little disappointed. She could see the room she was in now and there was nothing down there. She was the only one in the basement. She looked up and saw a window, but she knew she wouldn't be able to reach it. She sighed and sat up. She doesn't remember falling asleep, but she'd rather be asleep.

She heard the door leading to the upstairs open and she stiffened up. She wasn't ready to face her kidnapper again. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and her whole body started to shake. She saw a figure step off the last step. "I'm glad you're awake"

"Who are you?" Lil was doing her best to hold back the tears.

"I can't tell you that, now can I?" the guy stepped closer to her.

Lil stood up and put herself against the wall "Why do you want me? Why can't you want some other girl?"

"I've wanted you since I first met you in the fifth grade. But you didn't like me. You have no idea what that did to me, Lillian. And then you went and got with that Tommy Pickles, I always knew you two liked each other... Then I decided, I _needed _you. If I couldn't have you, neither could he. So, I took you from him."

She could feel his eyes on her. She glanced up and saw that he left the door open and she started thinking of a way she could run for it. "I don't remember anyone liking me in fifth grade." she took a step away from the wall.

"I was a nobody back then. Once high school hit I tried to move on from you, but nothing worked. I felt tortured having to watch you with... With _him. _Kissing him, hugging him, I wanted that to be me"

Lil's heart started beating faster. Who is this guy? Has he really always been watching her? Lil thought back to all the times they'd be in the hall and she recalls a time when Kimi telling her that someone was watching them, but Lil didn't care. She didn't think the person was going to kidnap her after they graduated. This guy was really starting to freak her out. He turned around and that's when Lil took her chance and ran towards the stairs. The guy grabbed her arm, twisting it. Lil felt a snap and she screamed. He threw her to the ground "I don't want to have to hurt you, Lil."

Lil felt the tears starting to fall again as she grabbed her wrist. She got a good look at his face and recognized him. She couldn't think of his name though. She looked away from him and he made his way upstairs. Lil wished that Phil or Tommy or anyone, would hurry up and save her from this psycho.

* * *

Phil and Tommy had just gotten done driving around the town looking for Lil, with no luck. They were walking into the DeVille's house when Phil felt a sharp pain in his wrist. He didn't know why and he didn't think much of it. He shook his hand, hoping the pain would go away. Phil looked around when he walked in, Betty and Howard weren't in sight.

Phil sat on the couch and sighed, putting his hands over his face. Tommy sat next to him "We'll find her, don't worry."

"But why? Why did this happen to her? She's a good person!" Phil was about to break down. He was scared for her, scared something bad was going to happen to her.

"I know she is, we all know she is. This guy is just some... Psycho."

Phil nodded. He knew Tommy was right, the guy is a psycho. And he knows that if this guy hurts his sister in any way, Phil will hunt him down.

Kimi came inside the house and saw the two on the couch. She walked over and sat down next to Phil "Any sign of her?"

Phil and Tommy both shook their heads. Kimi sighed and leaned into the couch. She felt bad for Phil, this was most likely harder for him than it is everyone else. He's never been apart from Lil before, and now she's missing. Kimi looked over at him and could see he was on the verge of tears. She put a hand on his arm "They'll find her, and they'll bring her back home."


	3. Kidnapper Revealed

**Chapter Three: Kidnapper Revealed **

A week had passed since Lil went missing. Phil woke up to someone knocking on the door. He figured his parents weren't going to answer so he forced himself out of bed and downstairs.

He opened the door and saw Detective Riley "Morning Detective?"

"Good morning, Phil. Are your parents awake?"

Phil shook his head and stepped to the side letting him in "I can go get them though." Phil walked away and into his parents room waking them up and telling them that Detective Riley was here to talk to them. Phil sat in the living room, not really wanting to hear if it was good news or bad news. They were in the kitchen talking and a few minutes later he walked out and said goodbye to Phil.

"Phil?" Betty called to him. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. His parents looked both happy and worried "They think they have a lead on where Lil is."

"Do they know if she's..." Phil stopped his sentence. He didn't even want to ask but he knows he had to "Alive?"

Betty and Howard looked at each other before giving Phil a sad look "They aren't sure..."

* * *

Lil was pacing around the basement. A week she's been missing, and it's been the worst week of her life. She still couldn't figure out who the guy was but she did know him. His temper was starting to get worse, and it was to the point of him hitting her over nothing. She wanted out of her, soon.

She stopped walking when someone started walking down the stairs, she didn't even hear the door open. The guy walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm. She wanted to move away but she knew if she did he'd hit her, and she didn't want to be hit again.

"How are you this morning, Lillian?"

"Fine."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Lil looked at him. She hadn't realized it, but she was starving. She nodded and he walked upstairs and a few minutes later came back with a plate of food for her. She downed it and thanked him. She felt like she hasn't eaten in ages.

The guy walked back in and smiled at her "Have any clue at who I am?"

Lil shook her head. It was starting to bother her that she couldn't figure it out.

"I've held back my anger towards you for seven years.."

"What did I do to you?"

"Besides not wanting me... You tricked me. In the worst way possible"

Lil thought back to fifth grade. She doesn't remember tricking anyone. She bit her lip, and shrugged "I can't remember"

The guy laughed "You're in for a fun night, Lillian."

Lil froze. What did he mean by that? She didn't want to ask, she was terrified of what his answer would be. She watched him walk up the stairs and heard the door close and lock. Lil sat down, she doesn't know what he had in mind for tonight, but she has an idea. And she wasn't excited for it.

* * *

Kimi, Phil and Tommy were walking around their town "Hey, I need to go to the store" Kimi said as they turned and made their way into the local grocery store.

Kimi went to get what she needed and Phil and Tommy went a separate way. Tommy looked at someone and then turned to Phil "Hey, I recognize that guy from somewhere" he said pointing towards the guy at the end of the aisle.

"Yeah, I do too." Phil stared at the guy for a minute longer "Got it! Remember in fifth grade when Lil made me dress like her to get rid of that Jeffery guy? That's him!"

Tommy looked over at him again "I can see it"

Phil walked over to him "Jeffrey! Long time no see"

Jeffery turned to Phil and smiled "Yeah, how have you been? How's Lil?"

Phil hesitated "Could be better. And well..Lil's... Missing."

Jeffery sighed and shook his head "I'm sorry to hear that, I wish you the best in your search" Jeffery waved a goodbye and quickly walked away.

Tommy looked at Phil "I forgot how weird that guy was"

Phil nodded in agreement and they went to meet Kimi in the aisle she was in.

The three of them walked out of the store and headed to the Java Lava. Phil was looking around, hoping he could find something that would lead him to Lil. Kimi looked over at him "Are you two planning on looking for Lil tonight?"

Phil and Tommy both nodded as they walked into the Java Lava.

* * *

"Lillian, the weirdest thing happened today"

Lil looked at her kidnapper but didn't say anything. She was just waiting for whatever it was he was going to do.

"I was at the store and guess who I saw and talked to? Your brother."

"Phil?" Lil's voice came out shaky. She missed Phil more than she missed anyone else.

"Yeah, and that boyfriend of yours. It just made me so... Mad." Lil didn't say anything. The guy stepped towards her and it all clicked who he was.

"Jeffery. I remember. I 'tricked' you by having Phil dress up as me"

"Bingo" he pulled Lil to him and kissed her forcefully. Lil tried pushing him away but he grabbed her arms and put them behind her back, holding them in place. "I'm taking what I want from you, whether you like it or not"

Lil's eyes went wide and the tears started running down her face. She wanted to push him off her, but she couldn't. He kissed her again and she felt like she was going to be sick. Her heart was beating fast and she hoped that this would end soon.


	4. Losing Hope

**Chapter Four: Losing Hope**

After five months of nonstop searching, everyone was starting to lose hope in finding Lil. Phil was still, and always will be, upset about his sister going missing, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't figure out who would want her gone, only some sick guy.

He was supposed to be starting college, but he didn't want to go without Lil. Kimi was gone already, so he couldn't hang out with her. And he was pretty sure that Tommy was busy packing for a family trip. He slouched on the couch, bored. His parents were finally in a better mood and they still got visits from Detective Riley, the only person who hasn't given up hope.

Phil thought about Tommy and Lil's relationship. Five months she's still gone, and five months girls have thrown themselves at Tommy and he's refused to go out with anyone. Phil was glad that Lil had someone like Tommy, faithful. Then, Phil's mind wandered to Lil. How much he missed her. How empty the house was without her. He missed arguing with her over pointless stuff. He hoped she was okay and still alive. And deep down he hoped she was going to come home.

Phil was deep in thought when Betty called him into to come to the kitchen. He got off the couch and walked over in to where she was "They want to end the search for Lil..."

Phil felt an ache in his chest, he didn't want them to stop looking for her. He did want her home, but he didn't really have hope anymore. He slowly nodded and was about to leave but Betty stopped him "There's more Philly." he looked at his mom waiting for her to continue "They found a body the other day... Wally."

"Wally's... Dead?" Phil could feel the tears starting to form. He would have thought Wally was found by now.

"We're sorry, Philly" Betty said giving Phil a sad look.

* * *

Lil was sitting in the floor in the basement, her knees to her chest. She's been down here for too long. She hasn't seen what she looks like in five months. Jeffery isn't showing any sign of letting her go, and that's what scared her. She wanted to be back with her family, her friends, her boyfriend.

She was still in the same clothes she had been wearing the day she was kidnapped. She felt disgusting. She felt dirty. Every other day Jeffery would come down and have his way with her, each time her begging him to stop and let her go. She could feel the tears starting to form. She was tired of crying and was tired of being scared. She just wanted to go home.

The door opened and down came Jeffery. Lil knew what was about to happen and she didn't want it to. Jeffery smiled at her before putting a hand on her shoulder "Are you ready for today?"

Lil shook her head. Jeffery pushed her back and glared at her "Too bad"

* * *

Phil was walking down the street when he decided to stop and go to the Java Lava. He walked in and saw Tommy sitting at one of the tables. He made his way over and sat across from him "Hey T"

Tommy smiled "Hey, how are things?"

"Things _were _okay. But mom just told me that... They found Wally's body." _  
_

Tommy almost choked on his smoothie. He didn't think that Wally would be... Dead. He knew why this freaked Phil out. Lil. Tommy knew what was going through Phil's head, she's probably dead.

"Do you think that...-"

"Don't say it, Phil." Tommy looked down at the table. He was thinking the same thing. That thought hadn't run through his head in a while. "Lil's... Lil. She's strong. I'm sure she's fine."

"But there's no way to know"

Tommy nodded in understanding. The door to the Java Lava opened and Tommy looked over to see Chuckie walk in. Kimi by his side. Tommy smiled at them and they walked over to the table.

Kimi sat next to Phil and put a hand on his shoulder "We heard about Wally. We knew you'd need someone" she gave him a smile.

Phil looked over at her and couldn't help but return the smile. "Thanks guys"

This was the first time any of them had seen Chuckie since he left for college. It was the first time he was around them since Lil went missing. He knew Phil and Tommy were both going to need support.

"I just hope she's still alive." Phil said quietly.

Tommy and Kimi nodded. "She is, Phil. Your her twin, I'm sure if she wasn't you would have been able to feel some sort of pain, right?"

Phil looked over at Chuckie. He hadn't even thought of that. He remembered the first day that Lil went missing he had a pain in his wrist for a while and he didn't know why. Lil could have broken her wrist and he felt it, but didn't think anything of it. "That's true, Chuck.." what Chuckie had said gave Phil a little more hope than he had before, but not much. Five months of searching can make a person lose a lot of hope. "We have to look for her again" Phil said standing up.

Kimi smiled up at him "I'll help."

"Us too" Tommy said with a smile and standing up.

* * *

Lil sat on the dirty basement floor as Jeffery walked up the stairs. She listened for the door to close and lock before she stood up. She walked around a bit, stretching her legs. She was tired of being locked up, having to see the same thing everyday. Which wasn't eventful for her since all she could see was darkness.

She looked up at the only window that was in the room and wondered if there was anyway she would be able to reach it somehow. She walked over and this was the moment she wished she was a little taller. She reached for the window but she wasn't able to actually reach it. She was too short. She cursed under her breath and looked around with the little light she had to see if there was anything that she could use to help her reach it.

She sighed when she couldn't find anything and sat on the bottom step of the stairs. She was thinking of a way that she could get out when she realized she never heard the door lock. She slowly walked up the stairs and turned the handle, hoping Jeffery wasn't around.


	5. Finding Lil

**Chapter Five: Finding Lil**

Lil slowly opened the door and looked around. She didn't see Jeffery anywhere, but she could hear the TV in the other room. She assumed that's where he was. She stepped out and shut the door as quietly as she could. She slowly walked towards where she heard the TV and saw him on the couch, asleep. She sighed with relief and she looked towards the front door. She dropped to her knees, deciding that crawling towards the door was the best. She could feel her heart beating fast. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking of escaping being like one of the adventures they use to have as kids. She opened them and started towards the door.

She got up and turned the handle, opening the door. She smiled and could feel tears of joy starting to form. She took a step outside and shut the door before she took off running. She got to the end of the driveway and looked around. She recognized this place, it was right outside of town. She started running towards the direction of the town, not wanting to stop for anything.

* * *

Phil, Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi had just gotten done with another search for Lil. Kimi and Chuckie went home, while Phil and Tommy went back to Phil's.

Phil turned to Tommy "You want to play a round of basketball?"

Tommy laughed and nodded as Phil walked to over to get a ball. They needed to get their minds off by doing something, and Phil figured this was the best way.

***  
Lil ran until she reached her neighborhood. She stopped for a second to catch her breath before she made her way towards her house. She hoped more than anything that Phil was home.

She was planning on walking but someone yelled her name. Jeffery. He realized she was gone, and he was following her. Lil took off running again, thanking God that she did soccer all throughout high school. She was able to see her house, and saw that Phil and Tommy were outside playing basketball.

***  
Tommy was about to shoot when he looked over and saw someone running. He stopped what he was doing when he realized it was Lil. Phil took the ball and then realized that Tommy had a shocked look on his face. "T? What's wrong?" Phil turned to see what Tommy was looking at.

He saw his sister running towards them, fear was all over her face. He dropped the ball as she reached them and threw herself into Phil's arms. She had tears running down her face and she was shaking. Lil pulled away, her voice shaking as she spoke "He followed me. He's over there" Lil pointed towards where Jeffery had stopped running, but he was no longer there.

She pulled away from Phil and walked over to Tommy. She threw her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist, pulling her close. He didn't want to let her go, he was scared that if he did this would be a dream. And that she wasn't really here. He pulled away far enough to see her face. She put her hands on both sides of his face before pulling him into a kiss.

"Enough of the reunion kiss. Lil, who was it?"

Lil turned around to look at Phil "Jeffery."

Phil and Tommy looked at each other. They had seen Jeffery at the store a week after Lil went missing. "How'd you escape?"

Lil sighed "I'd like to tell you the story, but I would really love to shower first. And put on some different clothes."

She made her way into the house and looked around. It felt good to be home. "Phil? Is that you?" Betty called from the kitchen. Lil smiled. She walked towards the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

"Mom?"

Betty stopped what she was doing and turned to see if Lil was really there. "Lil... Is it really you?"

Lil could feel the tears starting to form again. She nodded as the tears started to fall "I'm home"

Betty walked over to her and pulled her into a hug as Phil walked in. He missed his sister, and he still wasn't sure if he could believe that this wasn't a dream. He walked upstairs and grabbed his phone, calling Kimi to tell her that Lil was back.

Lil was finally able to shower. She washed her hair multiple times. She stepped out, wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the counter so she was able to brush her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom, feeling cleaner than ever.

She walked into her room and put on a pair of her pajamas. She felt better being home. To have her bed. Good food. A shower. She left her room and walked downstairs to where her family was sitting in the living room.

She sat next to Phil in the floor, who looked happier than she had ever seen him. "I'm glad you're back, Lil."

"I'm glad to be back."

Betty and Howard were sitting on the couch. Betty looked at Lil "Who kidnapped you?"

"This guy Jeffery... He liked me back in the fifth grade. I even had Phil dress up as me to get him to leave me alone. But that didn't work. He apparently stalked me all throughout middle and high school. Phil, you remember that time Kimi said someone was watching me but I just waved it off like it was nothing?" Phil nodded thinking about the time she was talking about "It was Jeffery. And the day after I was kidnapped I tried to escape but he grabbed my wrist and it snapped and it hurt for a while, I'm pretty sure it was broken, but it's okay now I guess. And months of.. Of horrible stuff I'd rather not talk about right now went on, and earlier today he didn't lock the basement door and I snuck out. But he followed me back here, but he was gone by the time I reached Phil."

Phil turned to look at Lil. And that was when he noticed all the bruises on her arms and face. He could feel himself starting to get mad. "Mom, you have to do something! We know who it is, the police can arrest him, can't they?"

Betty nodded "Of course Philly, we don't want this happening again. Lil isn't safe as long as he's around."

Lil looked at the floor. She had one thought going through her head and she looked up "Did Wally ever get found?"

Phil looked over at her and sighed, shaking his head "Mom told me earlier today that her body was found.. I was starting to think the worst but Chuckie said you're strong and I probably would have felt your pain. And I realized he was right, when you broke your wrist I felt it, but didn't think anything of it."

Lil couldn't help but start crying again. She was glad to be home, but she was hoping Wally would have been found. Phil pulled her into a hug and Betty stood up with Howard "We're glad to have you home, Lil." Howard said as he walked up the stairs.

Betty looked over at them "We're going to have Lil's favorite for dinner since she's home."

Lil smiled and looked at her mom "Can you make a lot? I feel like I haven't eaten in months!"

Phil laughed as there was a knock on the door. He stood up and walked over to it opening it. Tommy, Kimi and Chuckie were standing there. Kimi pushed Phil out of her way as she ran over to Lil "I'm glad you're okay!" she pulled Lil into a hug.

Lil pulled away and gave her a smile "I'm glad to see someone other than Jeffery."

Chuckie looked over at her with shocked eyes "Jeffery? That guy that wouldn't leave you alone in fifth grade?"

Lil nodded and sat back down, pulling Tommy next to her. Tommy looked over her, looking at all the bruises. "What did he do to you?"

Lil swallowed and looked at the bruises on her arms "A lot. He'd get mad, hit me and..." Lil took a deep breath as she the tears started falling again "He raped me."


	6. Busted!

**Chapter Six: Busted!**

"He what?!" Phil yelled from near the front door. Lil turned around to look at him and she could see the anger in his eyes "He can't get away with that!"

Kimi walked over to Phil and put her hands on his arms "Phil, calm down. We'll call the cops, tell them Lil's found and tell them who kidnapped her, and they'll arrest him."

Phil pushed Kimi's hands away from him and grabbed his keys off the table by the door "No. _I'm _taking care of him first. Come on, Lil."

Lil gave Phil a worried look before she got off the couch and grabbed Tommy's hand to follow her. Phil walked out the door followed by Kimi, Chuckie, Lil and Tommy. Kimi sat up front with Phil and Lil gave him directions to where Jeffery should be. Lil has never seen Phil so mad over something before, and she knew he would be even madder if Jeffery was able to get away.

Phil pulled up to the house and Lil could feel a chill run down her spine. She grabbed Tommy's arm as Phil got out of the car and started making his way towards the door "What is he planning on doing?" Kimi asked Lil.

Lil shrugged and followed Phil, pulling Tommy with her. Chuckie and Kimi were following behind them, not wanting to get in the way of whatever Phil was going to do. "Phillip, what are you planning on doing?"

Phil stopped walking and turned to look at his sister "I'm planning on hurting that fucker ten times worse than he hurt you"

Lil could see the anger all over Phil's face. She wasn't even sure if Jeffery was there or not. Phil walked up to the door, not bothering to even knock. He looked around the place and hear something moving upstairs. Lil tried to stop him by grabbing his arm but he pulled away and ran up the stairs. Lil followed, pulling Tommy with her. Kimi and Chuckie stood at the bottom of the stairs. They didn't want to be witnesses to whatever Phil was going to do.

Phil stopped once he reached the top of the stairs and listened to where the sound was coming from. He walked towards it, opening the door to what he figured was the bedroom. Jeffery was standing there, packing his stuff to leave. He turned to look at Phil, fear taking over his face. Tommy stood in front of Lil, keeping her out of sight from him.

Phil walked over to Jeffery and pushed him against the wall "How could you look me in the face that day and ask about Lil when you had her the whole time?!" Phil pulled his arm back and let his fist connect with Jeffery's jaw "I always knew you were a weird kid, Jeffery. But kidnapping my sister and _raping _her?! That's sick, man!" he punched Jeffery again and then felt a pair of hands on his arms pulling him away "I swear if you _ever _touch my sister again I will do so much more damage than this"

Lil stepped forward and looked Jeffery in the eyes "He won't be putting his hands on me again, Phil. He'll be spending probably the rest of his life in jail"

While Phil, Lil and Tommy went upstairs Kimi and Chuckie had called the cops and told them all about what happened. The two came running upstairs "The cops are here"

The group left the house, still trying to calm Phil down. They watched as the cops went into the house and came out with Jeffery in handcuffs. Detective Riley walked over to Lil "It's good to see that you're back and safe." he said with a smile.

Tommy had an arm around Lil protectively as Detective Riley talked to her. When he walked away Lil turned to everyone "It feels so great to be back with everyone"

Kimi smiled at her "It's really nice to have you back, Lil. It just wasn't the same without you."

"I just have one request" Lil said.

Phil looked at her "Anything. What is it?"

Lil felt a chill run down her spine as she thought about what she had been through the past five months "I want to go to the hospital, and get myself checked. I still feel super gross and I won't feel better until I get checked and no for sure that I'm all kinds of clean."

They laughed and Phil started walking towards the car "We'll take you" They got in the car and Phil turned to her one last time before starting it and driving towards the hospital "I've really missed you, Lillian. We all did."

Lil smiled at him "I missed all you guys too."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is short, I know. But it's not over yet :) There is indeed a sequel coming!**


End file.
